This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a disposable loading unit configured for connection to a reusable surgical instrument, and to surgical instruments that include a disposable loading unit.
Surgical instruments that are utilized to concurrently make longitudinal incisions in tissue and apply lines of staples on opposing sides of the incisions are known in the art. The tissue may include, for example, human tissue, animal tissue, membranes, or other organic substances. Such surgical instruments commonly include a pair of opposing jaw members that cooperate to grasp or clamp the tissue therebetween and a cutting surface that makes the incision. When employed in endoscopic or laparoscopic applications, the opposing jaw members are capable of passing through a cannula passageway. One of the jaw members typically supports a staple cartridge having at least two laterally spaced rows of staples and pushers aligned with the staples. The other jaw member is movable between an open position and a closed position, and defines an anvil having staple-forming pockets correspondingly aligned with the rows of staples in the staple cartridge. Such instruments may also include a wedge that, when driven, sequentially contacts the pushers to effect the firing of the staples toward the anvil and through the tissue.
The trauma caused to the tissue with such actions can be significant. In general, the delivery of sufficient amounts of medical agents to the site of the traumatized tissue promotes the proper sealing of the incision, reduces the possibility of infection, and/or significantly improves the healing process. The application of medical agents to the site of the traumatized tissue is often accomplished by means other than the surgical instrument that makes the incision and applies the staples. Such means generally increase the complexity and cost associated with the procedure. However, such means are often necessary because many of the surgical instruments utilized to concurrently make the incision and apply the staples are not configured to store and deliver sufficient amounts of medical agents to the site of the traumatized tissue, and the delivery of some medical agents to the site of the traumatized tissue via the surgical instrument would render the surgical instrument unsuitable for reuse.